


always and forever, and ever, and ever

by whosnext



Category: The Who
Genre: Death, Drug Use, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Polski | Polish, very sad very emotional watch out
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosnext/pseuds/whosnext
Summary: pete często odcina się od rzeczywistości za pomocą niszczących używek, roger próbuje przywrócić go na ziemie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> są tutaj duże przeskoki czasu, więc przed przeczytaniem zawsze patrzcie na rok!
> 
> i don't own the who.

 

 **1979.**  
  
Był wczesny poranek, gdy Pete obudził się obok swojego wokalisty.  
Jego ciało było nieziemskie; na scenie prezentował się idealnie, niczym grecki bóg w dniach swojej świetności. Townshend miał wspaniały widok na jego nagie, umięśnione plecy i tyłek w ciasnych dżinsach. Sam Peter na scenie był w transie, w ekstazie lepszej, niż po kokainie. A scena i narkotyki były mieszanką idealną.  
Nawet nie pamięta, jak to się stało. W swojej młodości brał różne tabletki, jak każdy prawowity mod, ale kiedy pierwszy raz styknął się z kokainą? Nie wie, lecz ciągnie się to za nim. A wszystko pogorszyło się przez śmierć Keitha, który sam zmarł przez uzależnienie. Koło się zatacza, prawda?  
Na stoliku obok leżał piękny, biały proszek w przeźroczystej folii, a zegar wskazywał piątą nad ranem.  
Pete jeszcze raz spojrzał na Rogera. Kochał jego śpiącą twarz i poplątane blond włosy, leżące na poduszce. Był w głębokim śnie, więc postanowił to wykorzystać.  
Powoli wstał z łóżka, całując wokalistę w czoło. Podszedł do stolika, wysypując narkotyk i formując prostą linię z paszportu leżącego obok. Czekał na ten moment; Roger nienawidził narkotyków a spędził z nim cały poprzedni dzień. Peter nie mógł spać w nocy, myślał tylko o kokainie. Był cały spocony z ekscytacji patrząc na czekającą linię. Usiadł na krześle a z banknotu zrobił rurkę...  
I nadszedł ten moment. Oczekiwany, słodki moment.  
Jego ręce się trzęsły a w głowie kręciło. Nareszcie, pomyślał. Czuł, jak serce mu kołocze. Zrobił to. Wreszcie, nareszcie, wreszcie. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się.  
\- Uh, Pete? - usłyszał słaby głos swojego ukochanego. Cholera.  
\- Pete! Co ty wyprawiasz? - krzyknął Roger, zrywając się z łóżka i podbiegając do gitarzysty, który na twarzy miał tylko uśmiech.  
\- Cześć, kochanie. Jak się spało? - zapytał z błogością w głosie. Było mu tak dobrze a w pokoju tak pięknie się kręciło.  
\- Może ciebie powinienem zapytać, dlaczego mnie okłamałeś? - odrzekł Roger, klękając przy siedzącym Peterze. W jego oczach widać było łzy, nie chciał go stracić, tak jak stracił Keitha.  
W tamtej chwili już żadne słowo nie zostało wypowiedziane. Pete podniósł Rogera i przytulił go, podczas gdy ten płakał. Płakał, jak nigdy wcześniej. A umysł Petera był w innej rzeczywistości i nie wiedział, co się dzieje.

 *******  
**1964.**

\- Chcesz przenocować u mnie? Rodzice są w trasie, jest tylko mój młodszy brat, który o tej godzinie śpi. - powiedział Pete, kurczowo łapiąc za dłoń Rogera. Była godzina 21. Wracali z nieudanej imprezy, idąc ciemnymi ulicami Londynu. Daltrey zgodził się od razu; mieszkał o wiele dalej, a nie chciał wracać zimnymi tramwajami do domu. Poza tym, kochał Petera. Myśl o spaniu w jednym łóżku podobała mu się bardzo.

Gdy weszli do niemałego domu państwa Townshendów (pieniędzmi, w przeciwieństwie do rodziny Daltreyów, nie grzeszyli) Pete od razu pocałował Rogera. Czekał na to długie chwile, w szkole obserwował go uważnie, myśląc o jego wspaniałym ciele.  
Blondyn przerwał pocałunek, aby zdjąć swoją kurtkę i buty, to samo uczynił Pete. Miał na twarzy szczery uśmiech.  
\- Chodźmy do mojego pokoju, - odrzekł, prowadząc Daltreya.

Po chwili Pete leżał z Rogerem u boku na swoim łóżku. Łóżko było bardzo małe, jednak dzięki temu blondyn był mocno wtulony w...  
\- Pete, czym w sumie jesteśmy? - zapytał, patrząc w oczy Townshendowi.  
Czarnowłosy przez długą chwilę wahał się. Nie spodziewał się tego pytania.  
\- Myślę, że jesteśmy, uh, no wiesz... kochamy się, prawda? Właśnie... no, jesteśmy razem. Wiesz, związek między dwiema osobami. Co z tego, że jesteśmy mężczyznami. Jeszcze to będzie legalne. Tak. Jesteśmy razem.  
Roger nie odpowiedział, tylko przytulił się jeszcze mocniej. Zasnął z uśmiechem na ustach.

 *******  
**1980.**

Peter obudził się w szpitalnym łóżku. Nie pamiętał, co się stało poprzedniej nocy; był podłączony do jakiejś aparatury i czuł się bardzo, bardzo zmęczony. Wręcz martwy.  
Na swojej klatce piersiowej zauważył wystającą igłę. Czyli znowu przesadził?  
Wokół niego nie było nikogo. Karen, Ronnie, nawet Roger... nikt.  
Leżał przez dłuższą chwilę a w jego głowie była tylko jedna myśl; napiłbym się brandy.  
W końcu przyszła lekarka i zadawała mu zdawkowe pytania, czy wie co się stało, czy pamięta poprzednią noc. Odpowiedzią było nie, bo jakby inaczej? Nie miał pojęcia.  
Gdy lekarka miała już wychodzić, Pete cichym głosem zadał jej pytanie;  
\- Przepraszam, czy ktoś był tutaj ze mną?  
Pani doktor przez chwilę zamilkła, zamyślając się.  
\- Ach, tak. Niestety nie przedstawił nam się, jednak był to nie za wysoki mężczyzna z jasnymi włosami. Wyszedł jakieś trzy godziny temu.  
A jednak. Townshend poczuł ulgę; chociaż ktoś się nim interesował, prawda?  
Spojrzał na zegar wiszący po prawej stronie. Dziesiąta rano. Był wyczerpany i nie do życia.  
Tylko myśl o jednej osobie pocieszała go.

 *******  
**1969\. Woodstock.**

Słońce już wschodziło, gdy zakończyli występ. Roger był w innej rzeczywistości, jak każdy. Nikt nie był do końca trzeźwy przez całą surrealną otoczkę.  
Grupa weszła do swojego vana. John położył się na podłodze, Keith koło niego, kurczowo łapiąc za jego ramię.  
Blondyn odruchowo usiadł na kanapie, mając pod sobą naćpanych przyjaciół.  
Zdjął zamszową kurtkę i napił się z butelki wody. Jedynej osoby, której nie było w pomieszczeniu był Peter, który poszedł w inną stronę. W sumie, Rogera to nie obchodziło, albo po prostu tak sobie wmawiał. Pokłócili się w samolocie, już nawet nie pamięta o co.  
Blondyn czuł podniecenie pokoncertowe. Nie widział żadnych chętnych groupies, w końcu jest czwarta nad ranem.  
Podniecenie rosło. Nagle zaczęło mu być niewygodnie w spodniach, które były już do końca ciasne.  
Keith wraz z Johnem zasnęli na podłodze. Roger eskortował się do autobusowego łóżka, rozbierając się po drodze. Nie dawał już rady, był naprawdę podniecony.  
Po chwili do busa wszedł Peter. Dalej w swoim ubłoconym kombinezonie i ciężkich butach, ruszył do sekcji łóżkowej. Był widocznie wkurwiony, w oczach miał furię. Zaczął zdejmować kombinezon, pod którym miał dosłownie nic. Usiadł i sięgnął po bokserki leżące w otwartej torbie.  
Roger wstał i usiadł Peterowi na kolana. Tak o, bo chciał. Peter rzucił bokserki, które trzymał w dłoni, na podłogę. Blondyn pocałował go z pasją, mocno i zdecydowanie.  
Reszta poranka minęła im bardzo, bardzo przyjemnie.

 *******  
**1965.**

\- ...Pete? - usłyszał głos swojego wokalisty. - Ty też?  
Townshend akurat wyciągał z kieszeni marynarki niebieskie pigułki (te najlepsze, które dał mu Keith). Lubił być pod wpływem, co mógł na to poradzić? Roger był jedyną osobą w grupie, która nie brała rozweselaczy. A mógłby; był wiecznie spięty.  
Blondyn wyrwał przeźroczysty woreczek z ręki Petera i pobiegł przed siebie. Nie wiedział, gdzie idzie.  
Wbiegł do swojego pokoju hotelowego, który znajdował się na drugim końcu korytarza. Skierował się do łazienki i wpadł na pomysł, by spuścić je w toalecie.  
I zrobił to.

Dzień później nie był już w zespole.

\- Nie rozumiecie, że to wpływa na nasze koncerty? Ludzie się na nas patrzą a wy zachowujecie się jak idioci! Bądźcie chociaż umysłem obecni! - krzyczał ze łzami w oczach. Wrócił po trzech dniach, zastając resztę w garażu Johna. Nie mógł wytrzymać bez widoku Petera, tęsknił i za nim i za zespołem. Wszyscy byli dla niego ważni.  
\- O, wróciłeś bo nie możesz znaleźć pracy a masz dziecko na utrzymaniu? Jesteś żałosny, Daltrey! Nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć. Jesteś gównem. - wrzasnął Pete, zdejmując gitarę z siebie. Roger wiedział, iż dalej był załamany całą sytuacją ze ślubem z Jackie. Lecz co do cholery miał zrobić? To było jeszcze wcześniej przed jego romansem z gitarzystą. Sam żałował, że ma dziecko, a Jackie nie mógł znieść.  
Cóż, został wyrzucony z garażu, jednak Roger nie dał za wygraną.  
Była godzina 23, gdy pomaszerował ze swojego rodzinnego domu do mieszkania Petera. Był wkurzony, to fakt, ale chciał to wszystko rozwiązać. Chciał porozmawiać z Townshendem sam na sam. Dalej czuł coś do niego, czy to zauroczenie, czy pożądanie. Czuł, po prostu czuł.  
\- Otworzysz mi, czy mam wyważyć drzwi?! - krzyknął, pukając z całej siły.  
Pete obudził się ze snu; od trzech dni nie spał normalnie. Cała sprawa z Rogerem nie dawała mu spać.  
Gdy usłyszał jego krzyk, od razu wstał z łóżka, aby mu otworzyć. Była noc, a nie chciał, by sąsiedzi znowu wzywali policję z jego powodu.  
A Roger stał. Wydawał się mniejszy niż zazwyczaj, wyglądał krucho, a w oczach miał łzy. Taki niewinny.  
\- Wchodź, tylko błagam, nie zajmuj mi czasu. Chcę spać. - szepnął Peter.  
Daltrey zdjął kurtkę i buty, a Townshend zaprosił go do salonu. Było ciemno, lecz tak było lepiej.  
\- Tak, tak, wiem o co chodzi. Wróć do zespołu. Prawda jest taka, że bardzo się o ciebie martwiłem. Tylko Keith i John są obrażeni. Wiesz, jacy oni są. - powiedział Pete. Roger siedział koło niego na ciasnej kanapie, a Peter złapał go za rękę. Obaj czuli się rozdarci między złem, a dobrem.

 *******  
**1980\. Noc przedawkowania. Godzina 21.**

W skrzynce pocztowej znajdowała się mała karteczka. Co wieczór Peter dostawał kokainę właśnie w owej skrzynce, lecz nie dzisiaj.  
Na kartce widniał napis Dzisiaj, 23, dom twojego dźwiękowca, dobrze wiesz. Przyjdź, jeśli zależy ci na towarze.  
Sam Pete mieszkał sam od kilku miesięcy, od czasu do czasu przychodził do niego Roger, aby sprawdzić czy jeszcze żyje. On był zajęty swoją żoną i dziećmi a Townshend poszedł na drugi plan.  
Po wydaniu ostatniego albumu Peter dostał wystarczającą ilość pieniędzy, by spokojnie zakupić kokainę, a jeszcze zostanie na alkohol! Niepotrzebne było mu jedzenie.  
Poszedł nalać sobie wina i usiadł na kanapę. Obudził się przed chwilą, często zdarzało mu się przesypiać cały dzień.  
Po połowie butelki wina na zegarze pojawiła się godzina 22, czyli czas się zbierać.  
Townshend poszedł pod prysznic, następnie ubrał nieskazitelnie białą koszulę i czarne, ubłocone spodnie. Naprawdę nie obchodziło go jak wygląda. Czeka tylko na haj.  
Pete postanowił pojechać autobusem, ponieważ wolał nie ruszać samochodu w tym stanie. I tak była późna godzina, więc kto go rozpozna? Ludzie zmęczeni po całodniowej pracy?  
Usiadł na drugim poziomie londyńskiego busa i zapalił papierosa. W jego oczach wszystko się mieniło, każde małe światło było wyczuwalne na jego skórze. Zmysły się mieszały, a w umyśle była pustka.  
Gdy dotarł na miejsce było pół godziny przed 23. W samą porę, pomyślał.  
W domu słychać było rozmowy i muzykę. Peter wszedł do środka i zastał kilka znajomych twarzy z wytwórni i trasy.  
Był już tutaj kiedyś, więc ruszył do pierwszego pokoju po lewej. Na korytarzu było już czuć ostry zapach marihuany.  
W pokoju na małym stołku siedział właśnie jego diler i osoba, którą widzi pierwszy raz. Na lustrze były rozsypane cztery kreski.  
\- To jak, Townshend, dzisiaj wszystkie? - odrzekł chrypliwy głos dilera, który zaciągnął się skrętem.  
\- Mój drogi, oczywiście. - powiedział Peter, klękając na podłodze i rolując banknot. - Czekałem na to cały dzień.  
\- Taka forma odwyku? Że bierzesz tylko wieczorami? Ty to jesteś, jebany ćpun! - zaśmiał się drugi mężczyzna, przygotowując heroinę dla siebie.  
Townshend wciągnął cztery porcje. Po chwili był we własnym, narkotycznym niebie. Położył się na duże, brudne łóżko i skupił się na swoim błogim stanie. Tak pięknie, tak źle.

*******

Tej nocy Roger postanowił wstąpić do domu Petera, by sprawdzić do u niego. Nie widział go od dawna; był zajęty ciężarną Heather i córeczkami.  
Czy czuł coś do Petera? Nie wiedział. Fakt, śnił mu się. Zwłaszcza jego blade, chude ciało i jego objęcia. To było coś, czego Roger nie doświadczył z żadną kobietą. Dotyk gitarzysty był delikatny, lecz mocny i elektryzujący. Ich noce były piękne w każdym aspekcie. Piękne było światło księżyca upadające na pokój przez koronkowe zasłony.

Roger poszedł piechotą przez uliczki, ponieważ tymczasowy dom Petera nie był daleko od jego. Było ciemno, a chodnik był oświetlany przez żółte, londyńskie latarnie. Daltrey jeszcze bardziej otulił się futrzaną kurtką i szalikiem. Już niedługo wiosna, a pogoda robiła sobie żarty.

Stanął przed białymi, drewnianymi drzwiami. Westchnął, po czym zapukał. Żadnej odpowiedzi. Światła były wyłączone, jednak spróbował jeszcze raz. Nic.  
\- Ej! - krzyknął pewien mężczyzna w czarnej kurtce. - Szukasz tego ćpuna? Jest dwie ulice dalej. Lepiej się spiesz. - kontynuował, a w końcu zaśmiał się. Co było w tym śmiesznego?  
Człowiek poszedł w drugą stronę, a Roger był odrobinę przestraszony. W głowie miał najgorsze scenariusze.  
A więc poszedł dwie ulice dalej. Szukał domu, w którym mógłby być, jednak nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Jest prawie północ, wszyscy śpią, do cholery!  
Po dwudziestu minutach znalazł jedyny dom, w którym światła były zapalone, a w środku grała muzyka. Dobra. Tylko raz się żyje, a życie Petera było ważniejsze niż strach.  
Otworzył drzwi. W środku widział całujące się pary, tańczących ludzi oraz alkohol na podłogach.  
Usiadł na kanapie i zapalił papierosa. Żadnego śladu Townshenda.  
Na imprezie było bardzo dużo osób, ludzie wchodzili i wychodzili. Nie było to niczym dziwnym, z resztą, każdy tak robi. I tak miał cel.  
Po chwili usiadł do niego mężczyzna w zielonej koszulce. Przedstawił mu się, nazywał się Joe.  
Porozmawiali chwilę o sprawach przyziemnych. Joe był zjarany, do tego sączył wódkę.  
\- Chodź ze mną, nie siedź tak sam! - powiedział w pewnej chwili, łapiąc Rogera za rękę.  
Ruszyli do głównego korytarza i skręcili w lewo.  
W pokoju było szaro od dymu.  
Roger usiadł na stołku przy drzwiach i spojrzał na łóżko, gdzie zobaczył kogoś.. znajomego?  
\- Peter?! - krzyknął. Wstał i podszedł do łóżka, na którym leżał zaćpany Townshend. Nie kontaktował, jednak otworzył oczy i mówił niezrozumiane rzeczy.  
\- Oh, mały, mały... gdzie ty mnie znalazłeś? - powiedział, wstając z trudem.  
Dość tego, pomyślał Roger. Pomógł mu wstać i zaprowadził go do wyjścia.  
\- Hej, napewno nic nie chcecie? - wrzasnął Joe, machając zasuszonymi liśćmi.  
Daltrey nie odpowiedział.  
Poszedł z Peterem na przystanek i pocałował go najmocniej jak mógł.  
\- Kurwa, naprawdę musisz co noc się naćpać? - powiedział, przytulając go do siebie.  
Strach.

 *******  
**1967.**

Pierwsza amerykańska trasa, a Roger musiał stwierdzić jedno- Ameryka różni się od Wielkiej Brytanii o lata świetlne.  
Życie pulsowało dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, Keith chodził na imprezy z Johnem w każdej wolnej chwili, a Pete zajmował się swoją gitarą w pokoju hotelowym.  
Ta trasa uświadomiła Rogerowi, jak bardzo jest samotny. Nie znał nikogo w Kalifornii, nie miał co robić, nie chciał nadużywać alkoholu w takiej ilości jak perkusista i basista. Był naprawdę samotny.  
Gdy siedział tak w małym pokoju, oglądając zachód słońca, usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.  
Otworzył je i ujrzał Petera, który wyglądał na zmęczonego i przygnębionego. Od razu przytulił i pocałował Daltreya. Blondyn zamknął drzwi i jeszcze raz przyciągnął go do siebie.  
\- Przepraszam, że byłem taki nieobecny. Ten klimat mi chyba nie służy. - powiedział Townshend, nie puszczając go ze swoich objęć.  
Roger nie odpowiedział, jednak złapał bruneta za rękę i usiadł na łóżku. Pete usiadł koło niego, puszczając jego dłoń a łapiąc za udo blondyna.  
\- Kocham cię, do cholery. Nigdy o tym nie zapomnisz, prawda? - odrzekł Peter, którego dłoń wędrowała coraz wyżej.  
Usta bruneta delikatnie całowały szyję wokalisty. Roger czuł się niekomfortowo.  
\- Pete, proszę, nie możemy.. - powiedział, odsuwając się od swojego kochanka.  
A on zrozumiał. Zrozumiał o co chodzi.  
Za oknem było już ciemno, gdy obaj leżeli na łóżku, w ciemności, przytuleni do siebie.  
Wiedzieli, że coś jest nie tak, jednak bali się mówić o tym. Woleli to przemilczeć.

 *******  
**1978.**

 _\- Pete, co my teraz zrobimy? - powiedział zapłakanym głosem Roger. Był środek nocy, właśnie dowiedział się o śmierci Keitha._  
_\- Błagam cię, nie mam pojęcia. Mieliśmy tyle planów.. a teraz wszystko od nowa._  
_\- Już nic nie będzie takie samo. To minęło, to koniec The Who, rozumiesz?! Definitywny koniec._  
_\- Proszę, uspokój się. Mi też nie jest łatwo. Musimy dać radę, nie mamy innego wyjścia. Keith odszedł, ale jego dusza jest dalej wśród nas. Wątpię, aby chciał końca The Who. Nie płacz już, to łamie mi serce._  
_\- A co, jeśli to jest koniec i nas? Pete, jak to wpłynie na nasze osobiste relacje?_  
_\- Roger, to co powiedziałeś nie ma sensu. Moje uczucie do ciebie jest ciągle takie samo, Keith nie ma tutaj żadnego wpływu. Spróbuj zasnąć, na pewno zrobi ci to dobrze._  
_\- Przepraszam, przepraszam.. Przyjdź do mnie jutro, okej?_  
_\- Oczywiście, że przyjdę. Pamiętaj, że jesteś dla mnie ważny. Zawsze będziesz. Od zawsze i na zawsze. Od początku do końca._

**Author's Note:**

> JA PIERDOLE PRZEPRASZAM WAS to jest bardzo... bardzo niedobra literatura. w większości pisałam to bardzo późno, więc mogą być tutaj jakieś rozemocjonowane wstawki, like the Edgy Bitch I Am. w jakiś sposób jestem z tego dumna, zobaczymy czy to uzasadnione.  
> pisząc ostatni paragraf ryczałam.  
> serdecznie pozdrawiam dystrybutora leku xanax, dominikę s., zofię k., oraz serial Kości, przy którym w większości to pisałam. POZDRAWIAM!!


End file.
